Not The Answer
by Axelai
Summary: Tonks wants to be bad... and Cash is dragged along. No yaoi! LE GASP! Slight shoenen ai a little bit sorta... anyways its Jubilations on Devart characters!
1. Naughty Urges

* * *

Its my second story with Jubilations's characters! Oh my gawd! XD I hope she likes it. n.n My first story was a one-shot, lemonless, plotfull story between Dezzi and Token. Now for my fave, Tonks! And poor Cash is dragged along. XD Well, read the story and enjoy!

* * *

It was times like these when, for no reason whatsoever, Tonks really wanted to be naughty. And I don't mean in the sexual way. I mean in the way that a child would want to break their little sister's toy just to make them cry, or to steal from the cookie jar when they aren't even hungry. It's the kind of time when they just plain want to be bad. And Tonks was just in that sort of mood. So what could he, an undead yet very alive spaz, possibly do for fun at this time of night?

Steal Cash's sexy lady stow-aways again? No. He probably hid them somewhere else. And Tonks was feeling a bit too bored to search his room.

Steal all of Roxy's panties? That seemed fun. But, chances are, Roxy was in her room and he wouldn't get away with it.

So what could he do? It wasn't like his IQ was much higher than 70, so he couldn't think of anything.

Tonks leapt up from the kitchen table he had been sitting on and trudged down the hall of white doors. The only thing he could think of was exploring through there. It wasn't exactly fulfilling his naughty mood, but it'd have to do. Anything was better than counting the dots on the ceiling like he had been doing before.

Tonks skipped down the hall and went up to a random door, about to open it. But he stopped abruptly when he felt a hand fist into his hair, stopping him with a jerk.

"Ow what the fuck?" Tonks groaned, letting go of the door.

"What are you doing?" A husky voice said behind him. Cash.

"I was just- OW!" Tonks bit his lip as Cash twisted his hair again.

"Don't get into trouble." Cash grunted, letting go of his hair. Tonks twisted around and pouted at him. Cash was in a horrid mood again. Oh wait… it was the end of the month. He must have seen Dezzi's outrageous phone bills again. So it wasn't Tonk's fault he was mad, for once.

Tonks smiled innocently at Cash. "I wasn't doing anything naughty" Tonks said in a sickeningly cute voice.

"Like hell you were." Cash replied. Tonks quickly swungs his hands behind his back and opened the door, falling backwards into it. Cash frowned angrily and leapt in after him.

Tonks flew out of the door and hit a hard wall. "Oof!" He grunted, and he collided face first into the bricks. Cash followed right after, banging into him in a position Roxy would have taken pictures of. And immediately, Cash leapt off of Tonks with his face a bright red. He hated getting stuck in odd positions.

Tonks, completely not noticing Cash had been straddling him, got up and brushed himself off. He then took a second to register their surroundings. He was in an alley, and beyond it was a city that looked like it came straight out of a Final Fantasy game. There was a castle, and people bustling along… it was amazing. The look on Tonks's face would match that of a five year old at Disney Land. He was in awe.

Cash turned and looked at Tonks a moment, then into the city. Even he couldn't hold back that sudden rushing feeling like this place was a giant dream. But that feeling quickly left him, and he looked at the door they had fallen through.

"Come on. Let's go back now." Cash said as calmly as he could.

"NO WAY!!" Tonks squealed, rushing out of the alley and into the crowd.

"GAH! TONKS!!!" Cash shouted, running after him. He knew if Tonks got lost, he would be responsible.

Tonks ran through a crowd of children, and then turned a corner into another alley. His breathing didn't hitch at all, and he wasn't close to being out of breath. But the wind did get knocked out of him when he felt Cash collide into him with that football tackle of his.

"OW!" Tonks yelped. Cash pinned him against the wall.

"Come on! We need to go back!!" Cash growled at Tonks.

"Oh, party pooper." Tonks said, rolling his eyes. He twisted his arm in a double jointed way, getting free of Cash's grip leaning into him rather seductively. "Come on. We're here. We might as well have fun for a bit."

Cash shoved Tonks away from him, making sure to push him farther into the alley so he couldn't escape.

Tonks smiled. "Come on. Which would you rather do? Go cook dinner or hang out in the coolest place ever?"

The horror of it was, Cash had to stop and think about that one. Tonks crossed his arm and tapped his foot angrily at this. But after a moment, Cash gave in. "Fine." He leaned in on Tonks a bit. "ONE hour. Then we're going back."

Tonks let out a squeal of joy. "Yay!!" He skipped around in the alley for a moment before hugging Cash.

In a fit of fury, Cash shoved him off. "Do that again, and I force you home."

* * *

Wow, that was short. XD Anyways, the next chapter is coming soon! Hope you'll enjoy it!


	2. The King's Party

* * *

Wow, i can't believe i'm about to type this chapter from my mom's co-worker's computer, pretending to be checking my email... ANYWAYS, enjoy what i type! XD

* * *

Tonks ran stupidly through the street, swinging his arms around like a child. He was rather confused, though, when it seemed everyone was going towards the castle and didn't notice the zombie-like bimbo parading through. Tonks shut his eyes and swung around, and before long he had collided into the back of some random lady who had been unfortuanate enough to be in his way. And, proving the people walking were not in a state of hypnosis, Tonks and the lady crashed onto the pavement. Cash rolled his eyes as he caught up with them, and he stood a few feet away to marvel at Tonks's stupidity. 

"Oh, i'm sorry ma'am!" Tonks squeaked, wanting to be polite. After all, this place was awesome and it always ruined someone's day to be kicked out of an awesome place for being a rude, insensitive idiot. Tonks leapt up from the ground and offered his hand to the lady, who was a bit shaken by the fall. But she took his hand with a smile, then giggled a little. Like everyone else in the town, this girl wore an oddly fashioned outfit which showed off her... chest. Cash crossed his arms in annoyance at Tonks, who peeked down her shirt when helping her up.

"I'm okay!" The lady laughed, and Tonks let go of her arm (which he had been clutching to help her NOT fall again...).

Tonks looked at the castle, and it seemed like everyone was still heading to it. He then looked at the lady, who was eyeing him and his own odd clothing in an interested way. Tonks smiled at her, then asked, "I'm... new here. May i ask what's going on?"

The lady perked up even more (if that was possible) and answered, "Why, how can you NOT know? King Cristophe Williams has just married Lady Taia Hart."

Tonks nodded, interested. The lady continued, "The... lower class in our kingdom, the kindgom of Kanadia if you don't know, are allowed to wait the tables or clean up at the feast for the rich's feast. That's a great honor. Even if we aren't paid, it's magnificent to go inside the castle!" The lady beamed a huge smile and stared at Tonks, as if it were the greatest thing in the world. Cash rolled his eyes as Tonks responded in enthusiasm.

The lady bowed, then stepped back. "I do have to leave. If you want to maybe get inside, too, you shouhld probably head out too. They're recruiting soon. Farewell!" The lady then bounded off back down the street and was lost in the crowd.

Tonks stared after her a moment. Then, he too, smiled a huge, bright smile. "Didja hear that, Cash?!" He squeaked, twisting around to smile at Cash. "We can get into the castle!"

_Like a five year old in disneyland... _Cash thought that for a moment, then rolled his eyes once more. "Fine. Let's go." _ Dinner could wait, i guess._

Tonks smiled even wider (if THAT were possible) and started to act all happy again. This was waaaaaay unnatural for him. Usually Tonks was in a good mood, but kind of jerk-ish and just... stupid. Now it was like his entire IQ was drained. And his next action proved it. He grabbed Cash's hand and ran off towards the castle.

**-------------------**

They were brought into the main hallway of the castle. It was a magnificent, large area. It seemed as though it was a giant in an elf's city. The walls were lined different shades of red and gold, swirling patterns rising up the walls. There seemed to be an endless supply of doors, and then stairs that spiralled up and out of sight.

In the main hallway, there were at least fifty peseants who were waiting. The rich were currently in another hall, waiting to pass and head up the stairs and into the dining room for food.

Tonks suddenly regained his senses after being in that hall a few minutes. He didn't feel like a five year old in disneyland anymore. No, he felt once again like his old self. And like an hour ago, he wanted to do something naughty. He looked up the stairs and imagined what could be up there. Who wanted to serve food to people when you could sneak into the Queen's room and steal a nice souveneir for Roxy? Maybe THEN she'd like him.

Tonks thought to himself how he'd accomplish this. In the corner of his eye, he saw Cash turn to talk to someone nearby._ Now's my chance! _Tonks twisted around and turned to the man who was standing behind him. This man was tall, thin, and had a face that said why-am-i-here-oh-yeah-i-wanna-steal-something. Tonks smiled at him. The man, breaking out of his trance, smiled back at Tonks.

"Hello." The man said.

"Hello" Tonks said, smiling his oddly seductive grin.

"So, you here to get something like i am?" The man asked. Right to the point. That's exactly how Tonks liked it.

"Why, yes i am" Tonks purred, looking down slightly and peering at the man with an upward angle.

"Perfect." The man bowed a little. "The name's Jarred. I'm here to get a good something, and you might be the perfect person to help."

Cash, overhearing this, twisted around, just in time to hear Tonks say "My name's Tonks. And so am i... and you."

Cash grunted. "Oh god, what are you doing NOW? Wasn't getting you to the castle enough to satisfy you?" Cash said in a grunting whisper.

Tonks smiled. "You know you'd like to get something out of this."

Cash was about to protest to any amount of stealing when images of riches flooded his head.

"How about it, sir?" Jarred asked with a grin. "Three's a perfect number."

Cash frowned as he internally debated. If he said yes, then they could grab something, run, and escape through the door which was only a few blocks from the castle. But if they were caught... off with thier heads. And if he said no, they'd end up waiting tables, or Tonks would run off on his own (and probably get killed in the process, not that he cared...), or Cash would go home empty handed from this annoyingly tiring trip. But if they didn't go steal... what do they have better to do? Clean the scraps of the rich?

Well, he COULD use a crown to wear around the house to prove he was the man of the house, not Dezzi.

"Count me in." Cash said, uncrossing his arms.

And so, the theivery begins...

* * *

And so... the next chapter will be up eventually. XD I have it mostly in my head. Lol. It gets really... interesting in the next chapter or so.

* * *


	3. Plans Failed?

* * *

Whoo! Next chapter! I'm typing this up here on because i don't have microsoft word on my computer... i have some other weird thing that doesnt save in the right format for Wth? Anyways, just read. n.n I know its a day later than i promised, so i'm sorry.

* * *

Plans were set. There was no room for failure. One wrong move and… well, they weren't quite sure. But they WERE certain it wasn't going to be pleasant. Cash began to wonder if it was all really worth it. But then again... anything to say "in your face!" to Dezzi was definately worth it.

The royal bedroom was actually two doors down from the dining hall. So to actually get thier, they'd need to dress as rich people or as guards. If they dressed as guards, they were free to go where they wanted. But the guards all knew eachother, so it'd be pretty obvious if three odd looking fellows all dressed in guard uniforms pranced into the bedroom. That wasn't going to work. If they dressed as rich, though, the worst was that if they were caught wandering, they could make up an excuse and just get escorted back to the dining hall. So they'd have to be tricky.

And this castle wasn't what Tonks and Cash thought. This was no medieval castle. It was like all those stereotypical fantasy places. It was powered not by electricity, but by a mana type magic that was basically all they needed.

But there was an upside to this. There were no video cameras. Anywhere. At. All. That was always the great downfall of places like this. They didn't have enough security.

Cash and Tonks were with all the peasant workers in a changing room. They were left there unattended because they were supposed to dress in the uniforms provided and exit, where they would be escorted to the main kitchen. Well, that wouldn't do. Cash, Tonks, and Jarred all hid in the clothing piles as every changed. They were too busy changing clothes to notice anything suspicious. And by the time everyone had changed and left, Tonks, Cash, and Jarred were left alone.

"Okay, find some good looking clothes." Jarred said in a whisper as he began to sift through people's clothes.

Tonks nodded and began to put on some good looking pants over his own. Cash rolled his eyes and just pulled a coat on that looked expensive. That's all he needed.

Jarred was now in full rich attire. "Let's go."

They had a plan, but it seemed it really wasn't needed. Everything was in their favor.

Almost effortlessly, Cash had managed to walk casually all the way to the master bedroom's adjoining bathroom. Jarred had walked the opposite direction to there, also. And Tonks... well he wanted to do the ninja work. He had crawled through the vents and appeared above them, and fell down onto the counter next to them.

"Hola, amigos!" he said with a stupid grin.

"Yeaaah..." Jarred rolled his eyes. "So after you grab all you can, jump out that there window. It might take all three of us to escape unseen."

Cash nodded, concentrating on Jarred's words instead of his desire to kill Tonks.

They went out the door and into the master bedroom.

Cash went to the bedside and groaned. No crown. So it seemed he wasn't going to be able to gloat at Dezzi with an item like that. He should probably just grab a cape or something.

Tonks went to the jewelry. If anything, he wanted to get something nice for Roxy so she would like him. Tonks began to pocket every piece of jewelry he could, making sure to put them in his own pockets, not the disguise clothing.

_Click._

They froze completely as they saw a guard in the doorway.

"HOLY FCKING SHT RUN!!" Tonks squeaked, and he grabbed Cash's arm and jumped out the window. It seemed Jarred was way ahead of them, already down the hallway.

This path was made of stone, and it was approximately twenty feet from the ground. With the three's help, they could get safely down and undetected. But none of that mattered. They were caught.

"I knew this was too easy." Cash groaned to himself as Tonks ran as fast as possible, holding Cash's wrist and yanking him after him.

And the guard was just a few yards behind them.

"Freeze right now!" The guard shouted.

"FAT CHANCE!" Tonks yelled back and he continued running.

"Suit yourself." The guard said, and he stopped and pulled out a gun.

* * *

I rushed that. I know. DX Its just leading up to the next chapter. :D Enjoy the next chapter which will be hopefully posted in a few minutes.

* * *


	4. Hate

* * *

Well, next chapter is coming up! Its the part i've been waiting to type! So let's all hope its good, eh?

* * *

The air was cold where he was. Oh wait... was that the air or the ground? Or both? Was there even air here?

Yep. That's air. He was breathing all right.

Tonks got up wearily from what felt like ice. But upon further inspection, it happened to be concrete... or something similar. He groaned, rubbing his forehead. It felt like he had a massive migrane. He rubbed the spot a few times before also feeling a sharp pain... was it pain?... in his back. That's where they shot him. Wait, shot? With what?

Oh duh. Some sort of mana bullet.

But there was no blood or anything... Tonks guessed it was just a stun gun.

Tonks was in a small jail-like cell. But considering the slight background noise coming from the ceiling... he was underground in some sort of basement. They called these dungeons, right? There was one door. It was just barely big enough to fit someone through (Tonks guessed no one was fat in this city) and there were bars where a normal prison door would have bars. But the bars were that of a faint green glow. That was probably the mana.

To the left of the door, there was a window that also had the green glowing bars. The window, if it didn't have the bars, was big enough for someone to climb through effortlessly. But those bars were a problem. And the window was at eye level to Tonks. That was also a tough place to get.

Tonks froze a moment as something sunk in. He looked around himself. Shit. Where was Cash and Jarred?

"...Cash?" Tonks said, looking around the room. Yeah, Cash wasn't here. And there was also no reply to his sound but the echo on the walls of his own voice.

"Cash?" He spoke again, looking worried.

Still no reply.

Tonks ran over to the green bars. He peered through them and saw a wall across from himself with a white-board. Scribbled on it, it said "Three thieves caught in Queen's Bedroom. Two stationed here. One escaped." Tonks immediately knew Jarred was the one to escape. He briefly wondered if Jarred was okay and got out safely, but Tonks ceased to care after a few moments. And he also noticed that no one was here. No guards. They were all helping with the feast and Tonks guessed he and Cash didn't look like much of a threat.

Cash.

Where was he?

Tonks looked at the white-board again. It said "two stationed here". That must mean Cash is in here too. But he wasn't...?

"Cash?" Tonks said again. Shit. No response.

He looked around his cell once more. His eyes were drawn to the corner of the room, where a small hole about big enough for head was. Tonks ran to it and looked through. There was a call adjacent to his own! He tried to look as far as he could, but he couldn't see anyone in there. But then he heard faint breathing.

"Cash...?" Tonks whispered this time.

"What do you want you ungrateful douche-bag?"

Tonks smiled. "Cash! You're here!"

There was no response for a few moments, and it seemed it was just sinking in that Cash was not safe at home in his room or preparing dinner. "Fuck."

"We need to get out of here." Tonks said, pulling from the hole and sitting against the wall.

"Out of... where?" Cash asked, not quite remembering what had happened. Then all the memories rushed back to bite him in the ass.

_Oh shit. _

Tonks just grumbled in response.

Cash didn't reply.

"...sorry." Tonks mumbled, and he pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly.

"You're... apologizing?" Cash asked, a confused frown on his face. But Tonks couldn't see it.

"Yeah." Tonks mumbled.

"...why?"

"Because its my fault we're gonna be executed in a brutal way." Tonks spat, and he stared forward at the ground.

"Ehh." Cash shrugged it off. "Not if we get out first."

Tonks smiled to himself. _We._ As in them together. For now, they were partners.

"I still hate you though." Cash grumbled, sensing a bit that Tonks had perked up.

"Really?" Tonks said in a whisper. Sure, they hated each other with a passion.

"Yeah." Cash said.

"Well, we're going to die." Tonks mumbled. He then thought for a moment if he really could die. But he doubted it.

"...okay, i don't hate you. I just don't like you." Cash grumbled angrily. He then added, "I just never know what to think around people."

Tonks was quiet for a moment before a smile creeped across his face. "That's good. Then let's get out." Tonks said, jumping up and running to the green bars.

"...what? You know a way out?"

"Of course." Tonks said, laughter ringing in his tone.

"...AND YOU JUST MADE ME SAY SOMETHING REALLY EMBARASSING!!!" Cash shouted in a pissed tone. "NEVERMIND! I HATE YOU!!!"

"Oh shut up a moment while i get us out."

* * *

Oh dears. Tonks is a jerk. XD Anyways, next chapter will be here eventually!

* * *


	5. Escape

* * *

What a horribly short way to end my story... oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

Tonks skipped over to the window and climbed up. Green glowing bars? Too easy. Tonks leaned sideways and slipped right through two of them. He was just THAT skinny.

"What…?" Cash said in shock as Tonks came and unlocked his door.

"I'm magic." Tonks replied stupidly. Cash had to stare in astonishment at him for a moment before it hit him that Tonks had actually done something smart.

As he regained his senses, Cash mumbled, "Er… let's go!"

Tonks and Cash ran as fast as they could out the door. It led up a winding staircase and into the main hallway in the castle.

"They've escaped!" Someone shouted.

"Get them!" Someone else shouted.

Cash and Tonks were like deer in headlights for a moment before Cash decided it was his time to play hero. He grabbed Tonks's hand and ran as fast as he could out the front door.

Cash ran as fast as his legs could take him. This was surely a good wake up call to himself. It was hard to think he was nicely asleep a few minutes ago.

Sirens blared over the speakers so loudly, Cash thought his eardrums would pop. Tonks let out a small squeak as they started, but he continued running without stopping.

They heard the guards finally come out and start to catch up. "There's no way in hell I'm going to let them shoot us!" Cash snapped, and he began to run even faster.

They heard gunshots. The gunshots missed and faded past them. Cash bit his lip as his legs began to burn from running so fast. Then they turned a corner and ended up in the busy streets of the city. It was past time in the night, and it was getting hard to see without streetlamps.

Cash ducked into an alleyway and behind a trashcan, yanking Tonks to sit in his lap as he did so. They couldn't be seen.

The guards ran past. And after a few moments, their footsteps faded into the distance. Tonks had his head pressed into Cash's chest as Cash looked straight forward, alert and listening for anything. Soon, all that could be heard was their breathing.

"They're gone." Cash whispered.

Tonks didn't seem like he wanted to move. But after a moment, he looked up at Cash and said, "Compromising position we're in, ain't it?"

Cash didn't get what me meant until he realized he had, in face, shoved Tonks into his lap. Cash rolled his eyes and shoved him off. "Come on. We have to get back to that door."

Tonks got up, and in a few swift movements managed to climb up a dumpster and onto the top of the building. "It's there!" Tonks pointed. They had actually passed it in their attempt to flee.

Cash held his arms out to catch Tonks has he jumped down. Then Cash dropped him right onto the floor and sprinted into the street. And they reached the door.

Cash was in his room, grumbling as he read abut famous alien researchers in Missouri. He stared blankly at the book, not really even grasping what was going on. He didn't care. Nothing good came out of that expedition he and Tonks made except the fact he could look at Tonks and not sneer.

Oh great. Right on cue. Tonks skipped into his room and shut the door behind him.

"What?" Cash asked, actually a lot nicer than usual.

"Oh you know…" Tonks said innocently.

"No. I don't know." Cash grumbled, attempting to look like he was really into the book.

Tonks went up to him and gave him a hug, dropping something into his lap while doing so.

"UGH! GET OFF!" Cash snapped, shoving him off. Tonks smiled.

"Love you too." Then he skipped out of the room.

"Ugh, what's his problem?" Cash grumbled. "That guy is the single most annoying…" his voice trailed off as he saw what Tonks had left. It was a giant gold chain stolen from the master bedroom at the castle.

Tonks skipped over to Roxy. "Hey honey babe"

"What do you want?" Roxy rolled her eyes.

"You."

"Other than that."

"To give you this." Tonks smiled stupidly and handed her a golden locket.

"Where… did you…?" Roxy said in astonishment, staring at it blankly.

"I have my… secrets." Tonks smiled. Roxy looked at him with a sly grin.

"Okay. Fine. You get a kiss for that." Roxy kissed him on the cheek and then ran into her room to put it on. Tonks smiled as he heard her squeal.

* * *

Is that... the end?? HOW HORRIBLE! Oh wait.. there's a chapter after this, you say? Go read it. 8D TTYL!

* * *


	6. End

Token walked into the hallway of white doors, wondering where to escape to today.

He saw a sticky note on one door.

"DO NOT ENTER EVER!"

Token just smiled.


End file.
